starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gaderffii
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = | type = Melee Wapen | ontwerp = Tusken Raiders | fabrikant = Tusken Raiders | capaciteit = | bereik = | afmeting = Rond 1,00 meter | prijs = 50 Credits | affiliatie = Tusken Raiders | era = }} De Gaderffii was het traditionele melee wapen gebruikt door de Tusken Raiders op Tatooine. De nickname Gaffi Stick was algemeen in gebruik geraakt zodat het jargon werd voor elk gevaarlijk en primitief 'melee' wapen. Specificaties De Sand People voerden al oorlog sinds hun bestaan. Voor de kolonisatie van Tatooine gebruikte dit volk enkel primitieve melee wapens waarvan de Gaderffii het voornaamste was. Elke Gaderffii was uniek en werd gemaakt van Krayt Dragon horens, een holle Durasteel buis, onderdelen van gecrashte schepen en allerlei metaal. Een stramien dat meestal werd gevolgd was dat de Gaffi Stick één scherpe kant had (met een dubbele bijl) en één gebogen kant met een knots (met extra steekpunt), genaamd Traang. De knots werd meestal gebruikt om vijanden bewusteloos te slagen en om schade toe te brengen aan grotere dingen (zoals Speeders en Droids). De scherpe kant (die naar het schijnt elke Blaster in twee kon hakken) werd ook soms in Sandbat vergif gestoken om de steek nog dodelijker te maken. De Gaderffii paste perfect in de strategie van de Sand People om vaak in hinderlagen toe te slaan. Het wapen maakte immers geen geluid en geraakte zelden gebroken. Toch was de Gaffi Stick niet alleen een wapen maar fungeerde het ook als wandelstok voor de Sand People en graveerden ze er simpele boodschappen mee in rotsen voor andere Tusken Raiders. De wapens werden ook gebruikt om te intimideren en zo eventuele geschillen tussen clans zonder bloedverlies op te lossen. Op zijn 15de verjaardag kreeg de jonge Tusken Raider als hij geslaagd was in zijn 'rite of passage' een Gaffi Stick als geschenk. Deze moest hij bijhouden voor de rest van zijn leven. Wanneer een Tusken Raider een Gaffi Stick verloor of niet meer kon gebruiken, werd hij door de stam verbannen. thumb|right|250px|Tusken Raider met Gaderffii Luke Skywalker maakte net voor hij Ben Kenobi leerde kennen bijna kennis met een dodelijke Gaffi Stick maar gelukkig verloor hij het bewustzijn. Malakili, de verzorger van de Rancor, had een Gaffi Stick als wapen. Hij had dit gekregen van een Tusken Raider stam toen hij een enorme Womp Rat uit hun grot had verdreven. Omwille van hun faam zijn Gaffi Sticks soms verkrijgbaar op de markt. Vermoedelijk zijn deze namaakproducten, gevonden op Tatooine of in beslag genomen van Sand People. Achter de schermen * De Gaderffii is gebaseerd op de Totokia, een oude knots afkomstig van de Fiji Eilanden. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Gaderffii in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Weapons & Technology *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Special Edition Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook category:Meleewapens category:Tusken Raiders